Japanese Patent No. 3289192 discloses: (1) a sealant container which can be inserted into an external container for mixing and transportation of a sealant that is attachable to and detachable from the agitating platform of a mixing device, the sealant container being formed, furthermore, with a rotation preventing engagement section in a required portion thereof in order to prevent it from rotating with respect to the external container for mixing and transportation; (2) an external container as described above for mixing and transportation of a sealant, into which the aforementioned sealant container can be inserted, and which is formed, furthermore, with a rotation preventing engagement section in a required portion thereof, in order to prevent it from rotating with respect the sealant container; and (3) a combination comprising the aforementioned sealant container and the aforementioned external container for mixing and transportation of a sealant.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H11-227766 discloses a flexible container made of plastic for holding various liquid materials, comprising a large-diameter ring-shaped section consisting of a molded plastic section provided about the upper end of a tubular main body made of a plastic laminate film, and a small-diameter ring-shaped section consisting of a molded plastic section provided similarly about the lower end of same, having a characteristic in that when the liquid material held in the container has been used and the container has become empty, it can be disposed of in a small volume size, by reducing the volume size of the empty container by crushing the large-diameter section and the small-diameter ring-shaped sections towards each other in such a manner they are brought close together or become joined together.